Morning Moon
by pleiades717
Summary: “They had all tried to explain it to me, this phenomenon of imprinting. They tried to make me understand that it wasn’t something Quil, or any of them, could control. I wasn’t buying it.”
1. Waiting to Fall

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Waiting to Fall

They watched me constantly, those who knew, as if it would happen suddenly while I was walking down the street or eating my eggs and toast. At first they watched me patiently, from the corners of their dark eyes, conspicuous enough that I thought I was just being paranoid.

And then I turned sixteen and their patience began to wear thin.

I was part of an elite clan within the Quileute tribe, consisting of the Council Elders and their families. Of course, to call them "elders" was a misnomer. Sam Uley was the oldest and he couldn't pass for more than thirty.

I wasn't Quileute, but I had lived on the small reservation in La Push since I was three. My mother and her sister Emily belonged to the Makah tribe, and when Emily went down to La Push to visit her cousin Leah, she fell in love with Sam Uley and decided to stay. A few years later she convinced my mother to join her.

I grew up knowing about my heritage, but my Makah bloodline didn't seem to matter anymore. I went to a Quileute school with twenty other Quileute students. I made Quileute friends, participated in Quileute celebrations, and was expected to marry a Quileute man.

Or, rather, a Quileute man-wolf.

I knew the legends, of course, about spirit warriors and shape-shifters and bloodsuckers. I had always suspected they were more than just stories and they had fascinated me, but even before I knew _my _story, there were things I wanted to believe . . . and things I didn't.

Men turning into werewolves to protect their village was pretty cool.

Being expected to marry one of them because they have a little crush on you? Not so much.

I didn't always know Quil Ateara was meant for me. I guess you could say I was a little naïve, but I preferred to think I was distracted. Who cared about boys when there was a large world out there and only one lifetime to see it all in? I was a dreamer, and my dreams took me to Africa and Europe and Australia. I wanted to sail the oceans and cross the deserts and hike the Appalachians, from Mississippi to Newfoundland. The tiny room I shared with my sister was covered in maps and brochures, things I picked up at travel agencies on the rare occasions I was allowed to go to Seattle.

Ironically, it was Quil I confided in most about my post-graduation plans. Not knowing for most of my life that half the town was waiting for me to fall in love with him, I told him how determined I was to leave the Olympic Peninsula and never look back.

As always, he had been completely supportive. He had smiled wide and bright and said, "Then I'll buy you a pair of sunglasses."

I had known Quil all my life, and just as the legends of the spirit wolves say, he never aged. Quil remained a man in his twenties while I grew from a small child to a young woman. I did love him, but as a brother and a best friend. I supposed if I were the kind of girl who could be happy getting married, having werewolf pups and never leaving La Push, Quil would have been a great mate for me, but I knew in the depths of my soul that it would never be enough.

"Claire!"

Speak of the devil.

Quil was taking long strides across the muddy gravel road, his forest green T-shirt stuck to his broad chest and arms by the drizzle that had been falling all day. Of course he and the others didn't wear jackets, even in the downpours La Push was used to getting. A light rain like this was nothing to them.

I was sitting under the awning of the reservation's only cafe, sipping an orange Fanta and thinking about graduation, which was now just weeks away. I was almost eighteen and I had endured the stares, whispers, and comments for two years. Enough was enough.

A small part of me resented Quil when he smiled at me the way he was doing right now, his teeth bright against his russet skin and his black eyes shining. When he looked at me like that, it made me wonder how I had missed it all those years, how I could have possibly mistook his love for me as brotherly affection. It was so _obvious. _And it was annoying.

"Hey dog boy," I said as he reached my table. Beads of water fell from his nose and his black hair was disheveled.

Quil was freakishly tall, like the others in the pack, and muscular to the point that all of the Quileute girls flushed scarlet when he walked by. They were all impressive, I'll give the pack that, and a little intimidating to those who didn't know what big kids they could be.

Quil had somehow managed to keep some of his boyish looks. His features were sharp, like the others, but there was still a softness to them. His nose was a little rounder than the others, his lips a little fuller, and he had dimples when he smiled. Ah, those dimples. The guys really gave him shit about them.

He cringed at my greeting and the dimples disappeared.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that," he said.

"I thought you loved being a werewolf," I challenged. "I thought it was, like, the greatest thing that ever happened to you."

"Yeah, but when _you_ say it . . ." He let his voice trail off and I suddenly felt guilty. My comment _had_ been a little malicious. It was just so annoying sometimes, the way he followed me around like a lovesick puppy.

They had all tried to explain it to me, this phenomenon of imprinting. They tried to make me understand that it wasn't something Quil, or any of them, could control. I wasn't buying it. He hadn't even known me when this crush began. I had been a _baby_, which in itself was a little creepy.

But this was _Quil_, the guy who had taken me to Seattle for the first time, the first to show me life off the reservation. The guy who, no matter how grand my dreams were, got as excited as I was and encouraged me to pursue them, even when he knew it meant leaving him forever.

And his dimples _were_ kind of cute. Damn him!

I held up my orange Fanta. "Can I interest you in a beverage, sir?"

He put his hands on the back of the chair across from me and leaned in a little, the warm smile returning.

"Actually, I was just wondering if you're going to Emily's tonight for dinner?"

And put up with everyone watching our every move, talking about us in loud whispers so we could hear them? I think not.

"Not this time, Quil. I really have a lot to do before graduation."

He dropped his eyes and squeezed the back of the chair. "Oh," he said quietly.

A new wave of guilt washed through me. Damn him to _hell!_

"But I guess I still have to eat," I said. His head shot up again, his grin bigger than ever.

"Yeah? Great! I'll see you there." He held eye contact for a moment, making me uncomfortable, and then he turned and stepped back into the drizzle. His steps seemed a little lighter and he stood a little taller.

Was he _whistling_? Jesus.

I finished the soda and pulled the hood of my parka over my head. I had a few hours before I would be expected at my aunt's house and I hadn't been lying about having things to do. I needed to finish planning my trip. I would go to college someday, but the first thing on my agenda was seeing as much of the world as I could afford.

I would start with Canada, since I was already close. First, Vancouver--I was embarrassed to admit I hadn't even been _that _far yet—and then Calgary, up to Edmonton, and over to Winnipeg. The plan was to make it as far as Quebec and then back down to the states, starting in Maine. Maybe I'd look at colleges as I made my way west again.

I didn't think I was going to miss this place, but suddenly the shabby little shacks that passed for homes around here looked cozy and inviting. Kids played in mud puddles and ran in and out of the forest lining both sides of the road. This was my home, and as eager as I was to leave it, the thought of never coming back threatened to choke me.

Well, there was nothing that said I _couldn't_ come back.

My sister, Sara, was lying on the couch when I walked into our own little shack.

"Your _boy_friend called for you," she said. She thought the whole Quil thing was amusing. At least she didn't take it seriously.

Normally I would have had some smartass comment to throw back at her, but I wasn't in the mood.

I went to our room and sat at my desk, pulling out the map of Canada Quil had picked up for me. It was difficult not to think about him, even as I was planning my great escape. He had touched every part of my life, and his prints were everywhere. The posters on my wall, the luggage in my closet (an early graduation gift), even the bracelet on my left wrist.

I looked at the bracelet. It was woven from light blue and green thread and the colors were bright against my dark skin. I hadn't taken it off in years and it was fuzzy and worn. I rarely thought about it anymore, but suddenly it was like a chain binding me to him. It was worse than an engagement ring because he had made it for me himself, and I continued to wear it even after I knew the motivation behind it and the implications it held.

No wonder people were talking.

I grabbed the scissors from a cup on my desk and snipped it before I could picture Quil's face and feel guilty. The tattered bracelet fell to the desk. I pushed it to the floor and unfolded the map.

I allowed myself to be taken up in the excitement of my trip, but it was short-lived when I realized that I probably wouldn't have the funds to make it all the way to Quebec. I'd be lucky to make it to Winnipeg. A friend had gotten me a job at a sporting goods store in Forks, but I had to pay Jacob gas money to take me, and it seemed I was always giving money to my mother to help buy groceries and pay the electric bill. I had less than a thousand dollars saved up.

At least working at Newton's had allowed me to get some high quality backpacking equipment with my employee discount. I hadn't planned to backpack across _all_ of Canada, but if that's what it took . . .

I folded up the map, depressed. I decided to go to Emily's early and help.

It was raining harder when I stepped out the front door, leaving Sara on the couch, now on the phone with God-knew-who. I didn't mind the rain. It fit my mood.

It was a short walk to Emily's. I saw Jacob's Rabbit parked in front and felt relieved that he and Leah were there.

I stood on the small porch and was about to let myself in when I heard Jacob say, "Be serious, Quil, she's made it pretty clear she doesn't feel the same way."

They were talking about me.

Through the window by the door, I could see Jacob's wide back and part of Quil's arm. Unless they shifted, they wouldn't see me, but I scrunched up next to the door just in case.

Jacob was married to Leah, my mom's second cousin. He was family by marriage and a dear friend, but suddenly I loved him more than anyone in the world. He was on my side. He was trying to convince Quil to get over me.

"You're one to talk," Quil retorted.

"What does that mean?"

"I seem to remember you being pretty persistent when a certain leech lover told you she'd never see you as more than a friend."

"Leave Bella out of this," Jacob said, tension in his normally jolly voice.

I gasped at the name.

Jacob continued. "Besides, the thing with Bella was just a stupid crush and I got over it."

"Only because you imprinted on Leah." It was Sam who said this.

"Exactly!" Quil said, a new confidence in his voice now that Sam had his back. "I'm telling you and Sam because you've both imprinted, against your better judgments, and I figured you'd understand."

"I do understand. I really do," Jacob insisted. "I just think you should wait, that's all. Think about what you're giving up!"

"I have thought about it," Quil said quietly. I had to strain to hear him in the rain, but the walls of Emily's house were thin and his deep voice carried.

"You love being a werewolf. You've loved it since day one. You can't tell me—"

"I love her more," Quil said.

"Sure, sure. You just go ahead and give up immortality for a girl who's leaving in three weeks and probably never coming back."

"Jacob," Sam warned.

His immortality? I knew the werewolves didn't age but I guess I hadn't thought about it beyond that. If they were immortal, why weren't the werewolves of the Quileute legends still around?

And how did a werewolf give up his immortality?

"Hey, Claire!"

I jumped. Jared and Kim were coming up the yard. It suddenly got quiet inside.

The door opened and Jacob beamed down at me.

"Hey squirt," he said playfully.

Apparently everyone had decided to arrive early because the small house was full well before we were supposed to be there. The guys were standing around near the backdoor, talking about how boring it had been for the pack lately.

"We could lure some of them here, somehow. Give us something to do for a while," Jared had suggested. I tuned them out.

I was in the kitchen with Emily, Kim and Leah. My mom had to work and I guessed Sara was still on the phone.

I could hear laughter coming from the bedroom.

"What are they _doing _in there?" I asked. "It sounds like a herd of monkeys."

Leah burst out laughing. "Monkeys don't travel in _herds, _Claire."

"Well whatever. They sound like they're bouncing off the walls."

"They're probably just jumping on the bed," Emily said, turning away so that the scars on the right side of her face were hidden from us. We didn't notice them anymore, but I could see how she would still feel self-conscious about them.

There was a loud crashing sound, probably from one of the kids flying off the bed and into the wall. Emily, Leah and Kim all had offspring in the room, so they tensed, waiting for the sound of a wailing child. There was a burst of laughter from the room and they all relaxed. Kim continued with some story she'd been telling.

I wasn't listening. I was thinking about what I had overheard outside Emily's door and wondered if I should ask her about it later.

But maybe Emily wasn't the one to ask. If werewolves could give up their immortality, did that mean they started aging again? Sam hadn't aged for as long as I'd known him, but Emily had. She was in her mid-thirties while Sam, like the rest of them, looked to be in his mid-twenties.

If werewolves could give up their immortality, would Emily want Sam to give up his?

It seemed to me that Leah and Jacob were the luckiest among the werewolf couples. Leah was the only female in Quileute history to phase, and since she and Jacob were both immortal, they didn't have to worry about things like aging and dying.

They also didn't have to worry about the dangers of being married to a werewolf. My eyes flickered back to Emily.

Leah grabbed my arm and I jumped, startled. Like the others, her skin ran a toasty one-oh-nine.

"Well?" she whispered, her brown eyes wide in anticipation.

"Well what?" I asked, pulling my arm from her burning grasp. She nodded toward Quil, who was standing with his back to the wall so that he could keep an eye on me, but he was concentrating on something Paul was saying.

"Anything yet?"

I saw Emily and Kim lean towards us a little.

I groaned. "Can't I have one night without—"

"Hey, where's your bracelet?" Leah interrupted. She was looking down at my left arm, her bottom lip jutting out slightly.

Before I could respond, the room grew quiet and the guys were looking at us, too.

"It, uh . . . fell off. In the shower this morning," I stammered.

"But you were wearing it earlier," Quil said. "At the cafe. I saw it."

Seriously?! I wanted to be mad, I really did. Why did they have to scrutinize every little thing I said and did and wore? What the hell was _with_ everybody?

But wasn't this exactly what I wanted when I cut it off? To make it public that I was separating myself from Quil?

His eyes were too sad. I couldn't look at them and be annoyed.

"Quil . . ." I said slowly, pleading.

Leah gaped at him. Emily looked down at the counter. Kim excused herself to check on the kids and disappeared through the bedroom door; for the brief moment it was open, the laughter was loud and filled the room.

I took a step toward Quil. I didn't know what to say to him, but before I could open my mouth, he walked between the men and left through the back door.


	2. Embracing Mortality

Chapter 2: Embracing Mortality

I wanted this day to end!

The worst part wasn't that I had hurt Quil, although that was pretty bad in and of itself. What killed me was the way everyone was staring at me.

I was in a room full of werewolves and they were looking at me like _I _was the monster.

"Fine!" I said, mostly to myself, and followed Quil out the back door. As soon as I saw the shreds of black and green cloth at the edge of the trees, I knew he had phased.

Jacob seemed to realize it, too. He stepped out of the house, into the rain, barefoot and shirtless.

"I'll see if I can get him to wait for you, but you need to go in there and deal with this."

So much for Jacob being on _my_ side.

He had something in his hand, but before I could ask him what it was, he disappeared into the trees.

I waited, wondering what I was going to say to Quil. I hated hurting him and I wanted to make things better, but how could I do that without leading him on? How could I make him get over this infatuation and still live with myself?

Jacob stepped out of the trees a few minutes later, his hands empty.

"He's waiting for you in a clearing fifty yards in. Go easy on him, okay? He's pretty upset."

I was suddenly angry. This wasn't my fault! I was just trying to live my own life.

I opened my mouth to yell at him but choked on the words.

I walked into the woods, swatting away branches as I moved. I knew exactly which clearing he was in and I took my time getting there. I had no doubt my anger would leave me as soon as I saw him and I wanted to hold on to it as long as possible.

I was surprised, when I broke through the last bush and saw Quil standing alone--wearing nothing but a pair of shorts; I realized Jacob must have brought them to him--that my anger didn't subside after all.

Even in the clearing there was enough tree cover that the rain didn't touch us. I pushed my long wet hair from my face and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What the hell is your _problem_?" I growled at him. "You're acting like a baby. So what, I'm not wearing your bracelet anymore. We're not engaged, you know. We're not even dating."

He looked away and I waited for the guilt to knock me over. I found, instead, that it felt good to yell at him.

So I did it some more.

"I'm so tired of walking on egg shells around you, Quil. Ever since I found out about your feelings for me, I've had to be careful about what I say and what I do so you don't misinterpret things. People keep staring at me and talking about me behind my back, wondering when I'm going to catch the fever--" I waved my hands in the air as if it were some magic spell-- "and fall in love with you, and then I get treated like the bad guy because I stopped wearing a piece of yarn you gave me four damn years ago. I don't know what to tell you, Quil. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, but I didn't ask for this."

"I didn't ask for this, either!" he snapped, turning on me. His face was pained, anger mixing with the hurt. I felt my mouth fall open. I had never heard him raise his voice before.

"How the hell do you think _I_ feel, Claire?" he asked. "You were two when I imprinted on you. Do you have any idea how _horrified_ I was? How _ashamed_ I felt? I thought I was some kind of psycho, and I knew the next time we phased, the whole pack would know it, too. I tried not to think about you, but I couldn't think about anything _but_ you."

His arms were shaking. I realized I was scared, but not of Quil. I was scared that this was it, the end of our friendship.

I didn't want him in love with me anymore, but I didn't want to _lose_ him.

I couldn't speak.

"I knew what it was the second I felt it. Sam had imprinted on Emily and Jared had already imprinted on Kim, so we all knew what it felt like from their experiences. But I didn't want to believe it was happening to me. Not . . . that way."

He took a deep breath. His arms weren't shaking as bad.

"The legends made it sound like it was rare, and they certainly never hinted that it could happen with someone so young. In a way I guess I'm glad the others could read my thoughts, because they knew how bad I felt about it and they sympathized with me. But Emily . . . she was furious at first. She thought I was going to steal you away and make you my child bride or something."

He laughed, but there was no humor in it.

"Sam finally got her to understand that it wasn't romantic, not yet. He convinced her that you could benefit from having me in your life, as a big brother, as a friend, and since your father was no longer around, he suggested your mother move to La Push with you and your sister."

He looked at me then, his brown eyes locking with mine. It was quiet for a moment, with the exception of the rain hitting the fronds above us.

"I know you're upset with me," he continued, "but try to see my side of things. I felt like a freak, at the same time knowing that you would always be the very thing I lived for. It was like gravity had shifted and my very existence revolved around you. It's a strange feeling, giving up control like that. I watched you grow and, despite myself, fell in love with you. I knew I only had to be patient and someday you'd love me, too.

"And I've been patient, Claire. I haven't pressured you into anything. I've been everything you've needed me to be. A brother, a friend, a confidant, a mentor, a protector, a supporter . . . all the while knowing that I can never be complete until you love me in return."

My anger was gone. There was more than guilt choking me now. I felt tears in my eyes, a lump in my throat. This was so unfair.

"I'm sorry about your humiliation," he went on. "I truly am, but it's just as humiliating for me. Maybe more. Every werewolf in Quileute history has won the love of the girl he imprinted on. All but me. And when you leave next month, I'll be left here, worrying about you, thinking about you every second of every day, knowing that there will never, could never, be another girl for me."

I looked away, unable to meet his gaze.

"Quil," I said, my voice breaking.

"If seeing the world is really what you want, then I want you to go. But I want you to know that I'll be here, waiting for you. And--"

He paused. I turned to look at him and saw him looking at the ground, his shaggy hair hiding his eyes from me.

"And I won't be a werewolf anymore. If you come back and decide you want me, we can have a normal life. We can grow old together."

He looked up at me and smiled warmly. "Maybe we can even travel together."

My mouth was hanging open.

"What do you mean, you won't be a werewolf anymore? How is that . . . possible?"

He sighed. "According to legend, when werewolves have enough control that we don't phase for a solid length of time, we stop being immortal and we start aging again."

"But, if that's true, what about Sam and the others?"

"They don't want to give it up. They aren't convinced we're as safe as we seem to be. Vampires travel through this area more than you realize."

I thought I had a pretty good idea.

"So why are you giving it up?"

He stared at me, his eyes boring into mine, and I could feel the intense love there, the sadness and the pain of loving someone who couldn't love him back.

I turned away again. "Please don't . . . don't give up your life for me."

"I wouldn't have a life if not for you."

"Why are you doing this? Why are telling me these things and giving up your immortality, after everything I've done to you, after I've told you a million times that I can't be with you?"

He was quiet for so long that I had to look at him again. He was better composed than I was, even standing there half naked.

"I want to age as you age, so that if you ever change your mind and return to La Push, we can have a chance at a normal life." He smiled. "Or as normal as you'd like it to be."

"But Quil, what if I don't change my mind? What if I never come back here?"

He shrugged, but his smile didn't fade. "Then I'll die when you die. I've already told you, I can't exist without you."

This half-laugh, half-sob, hysteria-thing came out of my throat. He was _insane_!

"You jerk!" I bellowed. "How am I supposed to leave knowing that I'm sentencing you to death?"

"Claire, you do what you need to do. I'm embracing my mortality regardless. It's time."

"Why now? You're in your twenties. I'm only seventeen. Wait a few years. Wait a hundred years! You could imprint on someone else." As I said this, he shook his head. "How do you know?" I shrieked.

"Imprinting is a definite thing. It doesn't happen to every werewolf, but when it does, it only happens once."

"How do you _know? _It seems to me like all the rules are changing. You were the first to imprint on a toddler. I was the first to reject the rules of imprinting. Leah is the first female werewolf. You don't know, Quil, especially if you don't stick around long enough to find out."

"It has to be now. Even in times of peace, it takes a lot of control to keep from phasing, and it could take me years to master it. No one knows how long we have to go without phasing before we begin to age again. If I wait, it could be too late. You could die while--"

"I could die anyway, crossing the Sahara or climbing the Appalachians," I snapped.

He cringed. "Please don't say that."

"What if it was a mistake, Quil? What if _I_ was a mistake?"

"You weren't a mistake. Even if it hadn't happened from imprinting, I would have fallen in love with you. Your spirit, your sense of adventure, your beauty. You were made for me."

I swiped angrily at the rest of the tears as they came. It was getting dark in the clearing and I was cold and hungry.

I felt like we hadn't gotten anywhere.

"Well," I said bitterly. "You follow your path to mortality. I'm following mine to Canada. Good luck to both of us."

I had planned to walk away, but my legs were frozen in place. I stared into the trees for a long time, aware that Quil was watching me.

"Are you going back to Emily's?" he asked after several awkward seconds.

"In a minute. I need a moment alone."

He nodded and took a reluctant step toward me.

"Can we at least stay friends?" he asked, his voice pleading. "You could send me postcards. I could send you orange Fanta." I looked up into his brown eyes, full of hope and humor, and I lost it.

I closed the distance between us, throwing my arms around his bare chest and feeling the warmth of his skin on my cold cheek. His arms went tight around me as I cried.

"Quil, you've always been my best friend. If I could change the way I feel, I would."

"I know," he whispered. "You can't help how you feel anymore than I can. I don't blame you for that. I'm very proud of you, in fact, for following your dreams and not settling, not even for me."

I wanted to tell him that being with him wouldn't be settling, but I knew how it would sound.

He kissed the top of my head and abruptly let me go, leaving me standing alone in the clearing, an echo of his warmth making me that much colder.

I hugged my arms to my chest and cried harder than I had in years.

This was only the first of many goodbyes to come, and it was by far the hardest. The others would be nothing compared to this. Quil had been such a constant in my life, the only person I could truly depend on.

How was I going to adjust to being alone when I was used to his warm smile, his kind eyes, his words of encouragement?

I didn't know how long I'd stood there feeling sorry for myself. It continued to get darker and I knew I should head back, but I wasn't ready to face the house full of people and half-wolves waiting for me.

I would come back some day, I decided. I would see the world, get it out of my system, and I would come back to him. Maybe I'd even love him by then. I certainly owed it to him to try.

I felt better having made the decision to see Quil again before we both succumbed to the fate of mortals. I turned to head back into the trees.

And came face-to-face with a vampire.


	3. Consequences

Chapter 3: Consequences

My heart was racing.

She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Her skin was pale and flawless, her long hair a deep, rich brown, and her eyes were liquid gold.

"Bella!" I cried, throwing myself into her cold, hard arms. "You're back!"

"Claire? What's wrong? Where's Quil?" She sniffed the air. "I thought I smelled him."

"We just had a terrible fight. I've really screwed things up."

"What happened?" Her voice was light and beautiful, like wind chimes or harp strings. It was usually enough to soothe me, but the pain I had caused Quil still lingered.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. What are you doing here? Where's Edward?"

I pulled away and searched the woods behind her. Bella was never without her husband.

"He's at Emily's. Jacob invited us over. We're kidnapping you after dinner and you're staying with us tonight."

"Really?" I flung myself at her again. "Oh Bella, that's exactly what I need!"

I clung to my friend, taking in her sweet floral scent. When I finally released her, her nose was scrunched up and pointed away from me.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized.

"I don't like to complain," she said quickly. "I mean, I used to really hate it when Edward and Alice told me _I_ smelled. . ." She let her voice trail and shook her head. "I thought I'd be used to it by now, but I guess that's the price I pay to hang out with werewolves. Besides, it helps make you a little less appetizing." She winked at me.

"That reminds me. I overheard Jacob and Quil talking earlier tonight, and Quil made it sound like Jake used to have a crush on you or something." I couldn't imagine that. Jacob had imprinted on Leah when I was still very young. Anyone who saw them together knew it was impossible for him to love anyone else.

But Bella _was_ beautiful, and funny, and she and Jacob were best friends.

Bella rolled her eyes. "That's a _long_ story. Now come on, I can hear your stomach growling."

She took my hand and walked at my humanly pace through the woods.

"How was the hunt?" I asked. It was a morbid thing to inquire about, but the vampires' "vegetarian" diet fascinated me. I couldn't imagine tiny, pretty little Bella attacking wild beasts.

"Edward does all the hunting. I refuse to kill an animal unless it's already dying, and even then I make Edward put it out of its misery before I . . . ," she looked at me guiltily, "you know. Usually, though, Edward makes the kill and brings it back to me."

"Wow, that's kind of sweet, in a gruesome way."

"I was planning to visit Charlie and Sue tomorrow morning, if you're up for joining me."

"Yeah, I'd like that," I said sincerely.

I was nervous to go back in and face everyone after what had happened, but only Edward seemed to notice us as we walked in through the backdoor. Relief washed over his face when he saw his wife. Bella returned his smile and quickly joined him across the small room.

The women and children were crowded around the kitchen table while the men stood, eating from plates balanced on one hand. With the exception of my mother and sister, this small home held all the people I had ever loved: Sam and Emily, Jacob and Leah, Jared and Kim, Edward and Bella, Embry, Seth, and Paul.

And, of course, Quil.

My eyes locked on his for a brief moment before he looked away. He was leaning against the counter, wearing one of Sam's black shirts, and his jaw was set tight as he pretended to listen to a conversation that was taking place between Jacob and Embry.

I wondered, sadly, if I would ever see Quil's dimples again.

I sat down at the table and was quickly pulled into one of the many conversations going on simultaneously. The mountains of food I had helped Emily, Leah and Kim prepare vanished quickly, with Edward and Bella standing back, arms around each other, watching the scene with smiles on their perfect faces.

Edward leaned over and gently kissed the top of Bella's head. I looked away, embarrassed. Remembering that Bella hadn't denied Jacob's former crush on her, I looked over at him and saw that he wasn't paying any attention to her. He was twirling a lock of Leah's hair around his finger and watching his oldest son, William, tell a story while he animated it with his hands.

Jared shoved the last of his potato salad in his mouth and dropped his plate in the sink. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he turned to Edward.

"Hey, Edward, it's been pretty boring around here lately. How about you round up some bad bloodsuckers and give us something to chase?"

The women sighed and rolled their eyes. Like me, the men watched Edward to see what he would say.

Edward looked horrified.

"He's kidding," Bella said.

"Who's kidding?" Jared said. "I'm not kidding."

Paul reached out and slapped the back of Jared's head.

"We could just leave La Push and go looking for them," Seth suggested.

"No werewolf leaves La Push while he--"

"Or she," Leah interrupted.

"--can still phase," Sam finished.

I automatically looked at Quil. We locked eyes briefly before he turned away.

So that's why he hadn't offered to go to Canada with me. He couldn't leave La Push while he was still a werewolf.

"If there's no threat from . . . vampires," Kim said, looking at Edward and Bella, "why are there still werewolves? I mean, we went a long time without them, didn't we?"

Sam looked at Edward, who stood a little taller. Edward cleared his throat. "Apparently we--my family, that is--triggered the transformations when we came back to Forks. Even with the treaty, the transformations are triggered by the proximity of . . . our kind."

"So as long as you and Bella stay in Forks, there will be werewolves in La Push," Kim said.

"And as long as Charlie is alive," Bella declared, "Edward and I are staying."

"You really don't have to," Leah said. "He's with my mom now. They have each other, and us," she gestured to everyone in the small house, "so it's not like he's alone."

"We love Charlie," Seth agreed.

Bella's beautiful, inhuman eyes opened wide. "He's my _dad. _Edward and I have spent a lot of time and money creating a charade so we could stay."

"No one's asking you leave, Bells," Jacob said.

Leah narrowed her eyes at him before turning back to Bella. "It's just that, as long as you and Edward are here," she said, "the pack stays young while our families age. And for what? There's really no threat out there. There's only you and Edward."

Bella looked angry. Edward tightened his arms around her.

"Don't get me wrong," Leah said. "We love having you guys here, but you being here has consequences for us."

"And what consequence does it have for _you_, exactly?" Bella hissed. "_You_ aren't aging."

Leah's eye twitched. "No, I just have my husband in my head every time we phase, but that's not something I'd expect _you_ to empathize with."

She threw a glance at Edward and he growled, moving himself in front of Bella as if to protect her from a physical attack.

"Here's my question," Embry said, oblivious to the tension in the room. "If the vampires all left and we stopped phasing, could we still imprint? Because I gotta tell you, I have a hard time dating when I'm afraid I'm gonna imprint on my girlfriend's sister or mom or dog. It'd be really nice not to worry about that anymore."

Jared laughed, but he was the only one.

I noticed that several eyes went to Emily, and some to Leah. Leah looked at Sam.

I got the feeling I was missing something.

Emily stood and began clearing the table. "Edward and Bella are family. They stay as long as they want to."

Leah opened her mouth to say more, but Jacob quickly leaned over and kissed her.

"Personally," Kim said, "I like having a younger man." She winked at Jared and he puckered his lips, sending her an air kiss.

* * *

**AN: I know this isn't much of a cliffhanger, but I have "fun" things in store for Claire. I'll post Chapter 4 soon. Please read and review. Thank you!**


	4. Gifts

Chapter 4: Gifts

"_She_ attacked _me_," Bella said in defense of Edward's chiding.

"She didn't mean anything by it," he insisted.

"Excuse me? Were you _there_? Didn't you hear what she said?"

"We owe her a lot, Bella. You know that."

Bella crossed her arms over her chest, pouting.

We were in Edward's Audi, racing back to their home in Forks. I was in the backseat, fighting sleep. It had been an emotional day.

"Besides," Edward added, "she feels threatened by you."

"Oh _please._ Don't give me that crap. Jacob hasn't thought about me in that way for years."

Suddenly I wasn't tired anymore. I didn't know why I was so fascinated by the thought of Jacob and Bella.

"But he used to, and she was in his head at the time. Can't you understand why she'd feel a little threatened by you? Aside from being insanely beautiful, Jacob still considers you his best friend."

"Are you going to tell me that story or not?" I said, speaking for the first time since leaving Emily's.

Bella glanced back over her shoulder. "What story?"

"About this crush Jacob had on you. No offense, because Edward's right, you're gorgeous, but I can't imagine Jacob having a crush on a vampire. The smell _alone_. . . ." I joked. I didn't actually understand what the issue was there; they all smelled fine to me.

"It was before I became a vampire," Bella corrected.

"Oh." Well duh, that made sense. "You know, aside from the kids, I was the only one in that house who didn't know you when you were human."

"You didn't miss much. I fell down a lot."

Edward looked at me in the rear view mirror. "She still falls down a lot."

"I'm just a little more resilient now," Bella said. "I was a real danger magnet in those days. Everyone was after me. Revenge-seeking vampires, the Volturi . . . I certainly don't miss _that_ part of being human."

"Neither do I," Edward agreed.

"But there are things you do miss," I said. Edward turned to look at Bella, curious about her answer.

Bella shrugged. "Well yeah, I guess. I miss food. I don't have the stomach for it anymore, but I still remember liking certain things. Pizza, cereal. There isn't much variety in a vampire's diet."

"You should try angry grizzlies sometime," Edward joked.

Bella ignored him. "Edward used to hum me to sleep. I miss that, although I don't miss the nightmares."

"Did Bella ever tell you that she talked in her sleep?" Edward asked me. "_I_ miss that. It was the only time I had any insight into what she was thinking."

"After all these years, you can't read me like a book yet?" Bella teased.

"Not even close." He flashed her a smile, and even in the semi-darkness, I could see the love in his eyes.

"All right you two, that's enough," I said. "I'm anti-love tonight, remember?"

Edward laughed, but Bella turned around and lightly patted my knee.

When she turned back to face the front, she must have caught a glimpse of the speedomeer, because she suddenly said, "Edward, slow down!"

"What? She doesn't mind."

"I don't mind," I said. I had known we were going well over a hundred.

"That's not the point. You need to drive the speed limit when we have a mortal being in the car."

"Too late. We're here," he said triumphantly.

Edward turned down the long, tree-lined drive to their house and dropped us off at the front door before parking the car in the garage.

Bella led me into the large while home. "You're going to stay in our room tonight, since it's the only room with a bed."

I followed her up the grand staircase to the third floor. I had only been up here once, but the room looked exactly the same: the wall of CDs, the stereo, the black leather couch, and of course, the huge gold bed.

"Why do you have a bed if you don't sleep?"

Bella smiled at me. "Sentimental value. Besides, there are other things to do on a bed. Like pillow fights."

Against the wall to my left was a large vanity with a mirror, and on it, two Styrofoam busts holding two flesh-looking masks. They had holes cut in them for the eyes, the nostrils, and the mouth. The vanity also held a variety of makeup cases and brushes.

This was their charade. This was how they managed to stay in Forks and interact with people who didn't know they weren't human.

I walked over and gently touched the smaller mask, which I knew got more use. Bella used it primarily to visit her father. Otherwise, she and Edward spent time outside of Forks, where it wasn't necessary to hide the fact that they never aged.

"I'm getting better," Bella said, sitting on the bed. "It only takes me twenty minutes now. Every few years I take classes at the Make-Up Designory in LA, just to see if they've come up with any new techniques, but it's all pretty standard."

"How do you know when to add wrinkles?"

She laughed, and it was what I imagined angels sounded like. "I'm only supposed to be thirty-three. Renee didn't get her first wrinkle until she was in her mid-forties."

She bounced up gracefully, the bed never moving beneath her. "Okay, time for presents."

"Presents?"

She grinned mischievously and took my hands. "Edward and I brought you here because we have graduation gifts for you."

"Graduation isn't for three weeks."

"We know, but we have to be in New York in three weeks. Alice and Jasper are graduating from Cornell, _again_, and Alice is throwing a huge party. We promised her we'd be there."

"Oh." I wasn't sure why I felt disappointed. It wasn't like I expected a big send-off when I left for Canada.

She reached into the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out a long, dark blue envelope. I took it and stared at it, wondering what it could be.

Bella laughed.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing. I just . . . it's been fifteen years since I've been human, and I still remember how much I hated receiving expensive gifts from rich vampires. Edward and Alice have really rubbed off on me. Shoot me if I ever try to throw you a huge party."

"Wouldn't the bullet just bounce off of you?"

"Yes, but you'll have made your point. Now open."

I did as she said and lifted the flap, which was neither sealed nor tucked into the envelope. In it was a single sheet of paper. A check.

I pulled it out slowly.

It was made out to me, penned in Edward's elegant handwriting, and in the box to the right was the number one followed by several zeros.

"The check is just for show. Next week when I take you to Seattle to get your passport, we'll stop by a bank and pick up traveler's checks. You really shouldn't travel with cash, anyway."

I felt my eyes tear up, and unlike earlier today, they were tears of happiness.

I threw my arms around her and hugged her neck. I felt her hold her breath, and I didn't know if it was because of how good my blood smelled or how bad my hair smelled, but she suffered through it and hugged me back.

"You're my best friend, Bella Cullen. I love you. And Edward. This is amazing!"

I pulled away from her. She shrugged. "We're kind of fond of you ourselves. Now, don't tell anyone about the money. It's bad enough Edward flaunts his wealth around La Push when it's so impoverish. We've tried giving money to the tribe, but even with our truce, there's no way a bunch of _werewolves_ are going to accept donations from _vampires_."

She reached into her front pocket and pulled out a small gold box tied with a dark blue ribbon.

"Another one?" I asked, incredulous. "Bella, this is too much."

"This is your decoy gift. When your family asks you what we got you, you can show them this."

I set the check and envelope on the bed before taking the box from her. Inside was a small silver cell phone.

"I've already programmed your speed dials. Your mom is first, and then Emily, but I'm third. Jacob can suck it. Anytime you get lonely out there, you call me. I'll jump the first plane or camel or yak I come across in order to get to you. Edward and I have done a lot of traveling over the years, so who knows, I could show you some places not on your map."

I felt my legs shake and I sat down on the edge of the bed. I hadn't thought anything could be better than the money, but this . . . this was the true gift.

Edward stepped into the room. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

Bella smile. "She's better at accepting gifts than I am."

I jumped up and flung myself at him.

"Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!" I mumbled into his cold, hard neck.

"You're very welcome," he said, "but you haven't opened my gift yet."

I pulled away slowly.

"You're kidding."

The corner of his lips curled up into a half-smile and I felt my heart skip a beat. My face flushed red and I turned to Bella, embarrassed by my reaction to her husband. "Sorry," I said to her.

She rolled her eyes. "It's not your fault. He does that to _everyone_. Come on."

She took my hand again, her granite fingers curling around my warm fleshy human ones. I let her pull me out of the room and down the stairs.

We stopped at the front door. I must have been so tired that my brain wasn't working right, because I couldn't imagine what could be waiting for me outside.

Of course, once I saw it, it was so obvious.

They had tied a large red bow around the small blue car. The glow of the porch light shimmered off the rain-splattered hood and my breath caught. I was too stunned to speak.

Bella pulled me outside and we stumbled around it. It was a two-door hatchback, slightly bigger than it looked from the front.

"It's a Volvo," Bella said. "I think Edward regrets giving up his so he's living vicariously through you. He had a different model picked out but I liked the hatchback. It has more room for your backpacking equipment. Plus," she went around and opened the hatch, "you could probably sleep in here if you had to."

"Guys, this is too much!"

"Nonsense," Edward scoffed. He held up something small and shiny. "Now, how about a test drive?"

* * *

**I have a few more chapters written and the rest of the story outlined, but before I proceed with updating them, I want to see what Stephenie does with Breaking Dawn.**

**I'm including a "sneak peak" of Chapter 5. This is only half of it. Chapter 6 is where things start to get complicated (albeit a lot more fun) and I want to make sure I stay as true as possible to the books.**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I hope I don't disappoint you.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Best Adventures

I was back in the clearing with Quil, except that he was in wolf form and I was Bella. His chocolate brown fur stood on end and he was growling at me. He wanted to rip me to shreds, but I didn't know if it was because I was a vampire or because I had broken his heart.

The scene changed abruptly and Quil -- human Quil -- was standing with Jacob in the Black's make-shift garage. The Rabbit was parked there, along with an old red motorcyle, and Jacob stood next to a workbench in just a pair of sweats.

He handed something small to Quil. It was a blue pouch, and Quil squeezed it lightly before stuffing it in his pocket.

"Thanks," Quil said. "I really wanted to make one myself, but it looks like I've run out of time. Who knows when I'll see her again, if I'll have a chance to say goodbye? It'd be nice to have this on me, just in case."

Jacob shook his head, his hair swaying against his shoulders. "Is there any way I can convince you to run with us tomorrow night?"

Quil's jaw was set tight. "I've already told you, my mind is made up."

"Okay. Your funeral."

I opened my eyes and it was several groggy seconds before I realized where I was. It was still dark in the window-walled room, so I knew it wasn't yet morning.

I didn't need my subconscious invading my dreams to tell me that I was worried about Quil. Even in Edward and Bella's luxurious bed, as tired as I had been, I'd had trouble falling asleep. I couldn't stop thinking about how Quil had avoided my eyes all night and then left Emily's early without saying goodbye.

I needed to see him again soon. The longer I waited, the more awkward it would be, and I didn't want to leave for Canada without making sure things were okay between us.

I was just coming out of the third floor bathroom when I heard music downstairs. I tried to descend quietly, but of course they heard me. Edward sat at the piano, his back to me, and only turned his head slightly to acknowledge me.

Bella stood up from the couch, where she'd been reading a book. As she walked over to where I stood, her toe caught on something and she stumbled, but I pretended not to notice.

"Hey," she said. "Can't sleep?"

"I have a big favor to ask you," I said, sitting down on the last stair.

She stood in front of me. Behind her, Edward's fingers danced gracefully over the ivory keys, creating a soft melody, almost like a lullaby.

"You know how you and Edward used to go on those extreme double dates with Jacob and Leah?"

Edward stopped playing. "That's really not a good idea," he said, reading my mind.

Bella looked at him. "What?"

"Claire wants to go cliff diving."

"I just want to do something wild and crazy before I leave," I said.

Bella turned her beautiful gold eyes on me, wide in horror. "But you're _human_. It's too dangerous."

"Not if Quil comes, too. You know he won't let anything happen to me. None of you will."

Bella bit her bottom lip. "I don't know . . ."

"Look at what happened tonight," I said quickly. "Things are weird between all of us: me and Quil, Quil and Jacob, me and Jacob, you and Leah . . . I just think, you know, we all need this. A day of extreme fun. Get the adrenaline pumping."

I tried to convince her with my eyes. She turned to Edward.

"Could we call Alice, see if she sees anything bad happening?"

Edward shook his head. "Werewolves, remember?"

"Oh, right." She paused for a second. "Well, what do you think?"

Edward looked at me and I knew what I needed to think to get my way. I pictured it and he believed me.

Edward sighed. "She's going to do it, anyway, with or without us. It'd be safer if we all went."

Bella turned back to me. "Are you sure you really want to do this? Couldn't we all just go to a movie or something?"

"Bella," I groaned.

She held up her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. I'll call Jacob and Leah later."

"And Quil," I reminded her.

She looked at me curiously for a moment. "When do you want to do this?" she asked.

"Tomorrow," I said without hesitating.

She raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have school tomorrow?"

Oh, it was already Sunday. "I meant later today. After we visit Charlie and Sue."

Bella let out a sigh and turned to Edward.

"Don't look at me," he said, returning his fingers to the piano keys. "She takes after you."


End file.
